Mina, die Vereinigung aller magischer Wesen
by Lady Livre
Summary: Mina ist die älteste Tocher von Salazar und Godric. Erlebt mit ihre Abenteuer! Freut, weint und kämpft mit ihr! Viel Spaß Eure Mina


Mina, die Vereinigung aller magischer Wesen oder der Beginn eines neuen Zeitalters

Prolog Slytherin Manor 

_Ein glückliches Paar sah eng aneinander beschmiegt auf einem roten Sofa vor einem prasselnden Kamin. Endlich herrschte Ruhe, den die Kinder des Hauses waren seit einer Stunde im Bett. Das dort sitzende Paar war niemand anderes als Salazar Slytherin und sein Partner Godric Gryffendor. Sal lehnte sich an Ric und hatte die Augen geschlossen._

„ _Endlich Ruhe, irgendwie vermisse ich die Zeit ,wo wir noch alleine waren, obwohl ich unsere Kinder nicht mehr missen oder geschweige den hergeben will ?,Sagte Sal an seinen Partner gewandt. „ Ja, da gebe ich dir recht, und bald sind wir noch eines Mehr." , Sagte Ric und strich seinem Partner liebevoll über den Bauch. _

„ _Hoffentlich wird es diesmal ein Mädchen, nach unseren drei Jungs wäre ein Mädchen schön, den so ein reiner Herrenhaushalt kann nämlich sehr ein Tönig sein und ein Mädel würde es etwas auflockern." „ Wir werden ja sehen und wenn nicht werden wir es weiter versuchen, bis es klappt mein Schatz." Ric gab Sal einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. _

_Ric zog Sal auf seinen Schoss und massierte mit seinen Händen Sals Bauch. Sal ließ sich entspannt nach hinten sinken und genoss die Massage._

„ _Komm lass uns ins Bett gehen, mein schwangerer Engel, den du wirst deine Kräfte in den kommenden Monaten noch brauchen. " Keine Antwort, den Sal war schon längst eingeschlafen. Ric nahm Sal auf seine Arme und trug ihn ins Bett. _

_Zauberte ihm und sich einen Pyjama an und legt sich zu ihm._

_Wenige Minuten später waren auch Ric im Land der Träume._

_Einige Stunden vergingen, auf einmal war ein lauter Krach zuhören und entsetzten Kinderschrei. Ric und Sal waren sofort wach. _

_Ric lief zu den Kindern um nachzusehen was los ist. _

_Diesen Moment nutzten die Eindringlinge um ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen und Ric mit den Kinder einzusperren .Die Eindringlinge packen Sal, dieser reagierte zu langsam und einer schlug ihn k.o. Das letzte was man hörte war Sals Schrei und der Versuch Ric zu ihm zu kommen und dann war alles still._

_Es dauerte einige Minuten bis Ric alles realisiert hatte und mental nach Hilfe rief. _

_Wenig später waren Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw da und befreiten sie aus dem Zimmer. _

_Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und Ric erzählte ihnen was passiert war._

_Während der Erzählung begann der zu weinen und brach in sich zusammen. _

_Darauf einigten sich Hel und Row das sie ihn mit nach Ravenclaw Manor zunehmen, wo Rowena und ihr Mann lebte. Dort angekommen brachten sie die Kinder zu Bett, die sich in den Schlaf geweinten hatten und legten Ric in ein Gästezimmer._

_Row und Hel sprachen noch über die Ereignisse und eine Stunde später flohte Hel nach Hause._

_Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie durch einen Schrei Rics geweckt, der sich an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht erinnerte. _

_Row war direkt bei ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm._

„ _Es wird alles gut, wir werden ihn schon finden, gerade in diesem Moment schickt Hel Suchtrupps los." „ Row... er. Ist schwanger. !", Schniefte Ric „ wir werden ihn schon finden kommt lass uns frühstücken." Row stand auf und zog Ric ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten mit. _

_Im Esszimmer wartete Aile schon auf sie. Er gab seiner Frau einen Kuss und umarmte Ric. Das Frühstück begann und Ric knapperte an einem Brötchen herum und fragte nach seinen Kinder. Ihm wurde gesagt das sie noch schliefen und der Tom bei Severus sei, aber nach dem Frühstück kommen würde._

_Nach dem Frühstück sah Ric nach seinen beiden kleinen Kindern. Währenddessen sprach Row mental Hel über die weitere Vorgehensweise und wer dahinter stecken könnte. Als Ric ins Kaminzimmer trat kam Tom aus dem Kamin. Sofort umarmte er seinen Vater. Wenige Sekunden später kam auch Severus durch den Kamin und besah sich das Bild von Vater und Sohn. _

_Neun Monate vergingen und man fand Sal nicht, kein Lebenszeichen gar nichts, Ric wandelte wie ein Geist durchs Manor und Tom kümmerte sich um seine Geschwister. _

_Die einzigen schönen Ereignisse in dieser Zeit waren die Geburt von Lucifer und Draco Malfoy und von Harry Potter, dem Sohn von Lily und James. Ric wusste Sal muss noch lebe den er konnte ihn noch spüren. _

_Eines schönen Tages hörte man im Manor einen Schrei einer Hauselfe. Tom war sofort da, und sah seine " Mum " dort liegen. Er rief sofort nah seinem Vater und Sev. _

_Beide kamen sofort und Sal wurde in ein Zimmer gebracht, wo Sev sich um dessen Wunden kümmerte. Während Tom kurz Row Bescheid gab und sich dann um seinen Vater kümmerte, der am weinen war. Als alles Wunden versorgt waren, ließen sie ihn schlafen und gingen ins Wohnzimmer und Sev erzählte ihnen was es für Wunden waren und das er hauptsächlich Bauchverletzungen hatte. Ric weinte und machte sich Gedanken was Sal wohl passiert war und ob sein Baby noch lebte._

_Einige Stundenspäte wachte Sal auf und wurde Ric sanft in den Arm genommen und geküsste. Es vergingen einige Tage bis es Sal besser ging, aber er sprach nicht was passiert, war nur das er eine Tochter zur Welt gebracht hatte und das Dumbeldore sie ihm genommen hätte. Ric fragte auch nicht weiter, Sal würde ja schon kommen, wenn er reden wollte und sie schwörten sich nach ihrer Tochter zusuchen. _

_Vier Jahre vergingen denen es in allen Familien Nachwuchs gab auch bei der Familie Gryffendor Slytherin, auch wenn Ric diese Kinder zur Welt gebracht hatten._

_Es war Juli, ihre Tochter müsste eigentlich vier Jahre alt sein, tauchte abends eine Frau auf, mit einem Mädchen an der Hand, Sal spürte direkt, dass das ist seine Tochter ist, „Mutterinstinkt" eben. Die Frau sagte sie hätte das Mädchen aus einem Heim geholt und dann einen Vaterschaftstest gemacht um zu gucken ob sie wirklich Waise, den ihre Aura zeigte nämlich das Band zu ihrer Mutter an, was bei Waisen eigentlich nicht ist. Sie verabschiedete sich schnell und ließ die Familie allein. _

_Die Kleine warf sich ihrer „ Mum" in die Arme und klammerte sich fest und weinte, ihre Eltern fingen auch an zu weinen._

_Nach einiger Zeit gingen sie rein, erzählten dem Rest Familie die Neuigkeiten. Alle waren happy. Die kleine wurde wenige Tage später auf ihren Namen Mina Elisabetha Slytherin Gryffendor getauft und lebte sich schnell in die Familie ein._

_Ja, alles war glücklich besonderes Sal den er hatte seine kleine Tochter wieder._

_Aber der Friede sollte gestört werden... _


End file.
